


Road Games

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comedy, Community: 31_days, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Toph and Sokka amuse themselves. At a certain someone's expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, theme: 100 Questions.
> 
> Ridiculous fic, originally written post S2 finale, in which Zuko's sins are forgiven but not quite forgotten.

* * *

      "Is it a thing?"

      "No."

      "Is it a person?"

      "Yes."

      "Is it someone who is here now?"

      "Yes."

      "Is it a girl?"

      "No."

      "Does he have a ponytail?"

      "...No."

      "Ah-ha! He _used_ to have a ponytail?"

      "…Yes."

      "Is he a big fat uncle-betraying firebending jerk?"

      "Yes!"

      "Is it Zuko?"

      "Yes!"

      Zuko grit his teeth as Toph and Sokka burst into laughter, Toph waving one hand ineffectually as she wiped away tears of mirth with the other. "Okay, okay, me next, I have a good one!"

      He glared at his uncle, who shrugged. "We needed to pass the time somehow."

      Zuko crossed his arms and felt a headache coming on. "You just _had_ to suggest that game."

* * *


End file.
